Nowadays, liquid crystal display (LCD) panel are broadly used in LCD devices and LCD televisions. A usual processing of producing the LCD panel is by using an integrated substrate to cut to a number of LCD panel. For the integrated substrate, it is need to be aligned using a HVA photo-alignment method, namely, when the substrate is applied voltage, through applying ultraviolet (UV) light to irradiate the substrate to cause monomers of the substrate to reflect, then achieving the alignment. Nowadays, the HVA photo-alignment method is broadly used in thin film transistor (TFT) LCD industry. In order to guarantee the liquid crystals to form a predetermined angle under the irradiation of the UV light, an ultraviolet photo-alignment device (HVA device) is provided to apply voltage to the substrate via a power providing device to cause the liquid crystals to rotate to the predetermined angle. Usually, the edge of the substrate includes a number of signal input ports, the signal input ports includes a color film common electrode signal input port, a blue signal input port, a green signal input port, a red signal input port, an odd gate signal input port, an even gate signal input port, and an array common electrode signal input port. Usually, the UVA device applies corresponding voltages to the signal input ports of the substrate via the power providing device to execute the HVA photo-alignment. Usually, in order to guarantee the HVA photo-alignment is qualified, there is need to use an alignment test apparatus to test whether the HVA photo-alignment is qualified. Therein, the alignment test apparatus is like the HVA device and needs the voltage providing device to apply voltage to the substrate, and then determines whether the HVA photo-alignment is unqualified by check images of the substrate. However, when alignment test apparatus determines the HVA photo-alignment is unqualified, and if the unqualified HVA photo-alignment is not caused by the HVA device, there is need to turn off the alignment test apparatus. And then need to test resistance values between each two signal input ports of the substrate by a voltmeter manually, then to determine whether there is at least two signal input ports are short circuited to determine the qualified causation.
However, when the alignment test apparatus is turned on, it could not to test other substrates, and the general mode needs to test by a voltmeter manually, which wasting time.